


Coming Home

by VioletArroyo



Series: Song Ficlets [11]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArroyo/pseuds/VioletArroyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When to be is different from being...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZVvGsWhK8k
> 
> “Though they tell you I am lost, and their words report my death is come, the fates have left me breathing still, very much alive. And though my mind is cut by battles fought so long ago, I return victorious. I am coming home. And if the paths that I have followed I’ve tread against the flow, there is no need for sorrow. I am coming home.” Return ~ Cruxshadows

He was and yet he was not. He is and yet he is not. He’s to become and yet he will not. Returning to corporeal form, he’s seen more than any human. He’s seen himself come back sooner, come back later, never come back. The war, though years ago, yet to be, was just yesterday. Kasidy, his daughter, Jake, Dax, Kira, Bashir, O’Brien, all of them are here. Bajor is here. He knows which paths they should follow. He cannot interfere. It’s linear. He’s linear, now, again, always. He has to _be_ again. It’s all The Prophets left him with.


End file.
